3. Objects and Advantages
Although various aprons exist in the prior art, none have the unique features and advantages according to the present invention. While some such utility aprons may have multiple pockets or hooks affixed to a front panel waist apron, or are styled as chaps, no utility apron is designed with two side portions. Thus, the inventive utility apron substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.
Accordingly, besides the objects and advantages of the apron described in my patent, several objects and advantages of the present invention are:                (a) to provide a utility apron which belt portion is adjustably securable by two separate closures, one on the back of a user which includes a two-piece side release buckle with adjustable strap and added hook and loops fastener, and, a second on the front of the user including rivets with attendant grommets;        (b) to provide a utility apron which belt portion includes a plurality of vertically disposed belt loops for hanging various tools and articles;        (c) to provide a utility apron which has first and second leg apron portions which are integrally connected to and depend from the belt portion;        (d) to provide a utility apron which has apron portions disposed to both sides of the user;        (e) to provide a utility apron which has first and second leg apron portions which have a plurality of pockets and pocket loops on each, and where the apron portions are positioned to the sides of the user;        (f) to provide a utility apron designed with two side apron portions which allows the user greater freedom of movement;        (g) to provide a utility apron which has apron portions including a plurality of open pockets and pocket loops of different sizes therein;        (h) to provide a utility apron which is reversible 180 degrees around the waistline of the user;        (i) to provide a utility apron which may be constructed from a variety of natural or synthetic materials, such as denim; and        (j) to provide a utility apron for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable, functional, adjustable, lightweight, washable, reusable, and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purpose.        
Further objects and advantages are to provide an artisan's utility apron which is fully functional for work and leisure, highly adaptable to each user's physique and dominant hand, allows unrestricted movement of the user, and can carry all tools and articles the artisan may need for a given task.
With these and other objects in view which will more readily appear as the nature of the invention is better understood, the invention consists in the novel combination and arrangement of parts hereinafter more fully described, illustrated and claimed with reference being made to the attached drawings. Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.